A Family Affair
by SweetTeaholic
Summary: It had been twenty years since when he became trapped in the Infernal Abyss and the news there is a new Overlord; he swore to take back the throne from his more eviler successor. Only does he not realize who happens to be in the new seat of power... [Contains some foul language and blood. Pairings: OverdadxRose, OverladxKelda.]
1. Prologue

**Warning: Spoilers for Overlord 2, but being it's been five years; I'm assuming most played the game by now (unless you're me; haven't played any of them til at least two months ago).**

**-Prologue- **

_ Once upon a time, there was an Evil Overlord, who once ruled this great land. His domain flourished, from the green fields of Mellow Hills to the hot sand of Ruboria. He was loved by all his subjects and evil became part of everyday life. He and his Mistress, Rose, lived in harmony. All was bad and well..._

_ ...That was, until an unfortunate accident on his trip to the Infernal Abyss caused him to become trapped inside for all eternally, no doubt left to suffer from unbearable torture and torment for the remainder of his days._

_ Without a master, us Minions were like fleas without a dog, pimples without a face. It seemed like evil was at it's end._

_ But not all was lost, for he had a son. Left in the sleepy, snowy town of Nordberg; we minions found him as a child and I, Gnarl, gave him a proper evil upbringing. _

_ As the boy grew into a man, he took on his birthright and conquered the risen Glorious Empire, crushing it with an iron fist. He enslaved, murdered and purged wherever he went. The people shook in fear as evil once again traveled the land._

_ Now taking back what was rightfully his; he, his mistresses, and his minions ruled the world above them, bring on a new dark age. _

_ However, he too could one day meet his downfall; for there are many things that could bring down an overlord. Some come from the darkest pits, others for the shiniest of cities, while others are merely biding their time..._

* * *

A red flash of light brighten up the midnight sky of the Ruborian Desert. A portal surfaced.

The first that venture out were what seemed to be a few undead soldiers, almost holding a zombie appearance. Following after was a taller Wraith, but he wasn't like the rest. His shell was more heavy and bulky with spikes coming out from his arms. His visual aspect showed off that he was higher above the rest. He looked around, making sure the coast was clear.

"It is safe to come out, my Lord." It spoke with a shallow British sounding accent, putting his arms behind his back.

A foot touched down, kicking off sand from the ground below, leaving the sound of clunking armor behind with every step he took. He threw his sword over his shoulder and took a deep breath, inhaling the cold yet dry air as he glared up to the atmosphere above him as his bright red cape blew in the wind. He smiled from under his helmet.

"I'm home..."

_ ...For evil always finds a way..._

_**A/N: And here starts a new project, and my first dive into another fandom outside the norm.**_

_**For those who are worried if this will effect my Ratchet and Clank fanfic Lost in Reality: Don't worry, it's not dead and I don't plan on killing it off any time soon. It's my baby after all and I wouldn't want to leave you guys hanging when things are starting to get interesting. This is just another story along with it. **_

_**Chapter one will be up soon, so until then; take care**_

_**~SweetT**_


	2. Chapter One

**-Chapter One-**

It's been two weeks since the fall of the Glorious Empire. The hysteria from above quiet down as the shock worn off the citizens, taking realization that 'good' life was now at an end. Those who weren't brainwashed quickly surrendered hoping that they would keep their free will, even if they were slaves working hard labor throughout the day.

Lord Ragnar loved his power and all, but didn't really think of what happened after he reached his goal.

You would think after a good share of world domination, an overlord would feel a sense of accomplishment, ready for his next move; but in reality, it's pretty-

"-_boring..._" The Overlord moaned, slouching deep within the comfort of his throne.

"Now master," Gnarl replied, "You should know by now that Overlording is not just sitting around in your throne all day and kicking around your minions. Idle too long and your subjects may get ideas. They need to know who's in charge."

"They already fear me Gnarl, I think they'll be kept in line."

"And it has to remain that way. You don't know how many times in the past that Overlords made the same mistakes, thinking that they're invincible until a rebellion or _wretched_ heroes start interfering. You have to take your job seriously, my lord."

Ragnar sighed, "Isn't there more parts of the world we can conquer; at least then I'm getting some action?"

"One step at a time, sire."

Gnarl smiled as he shook his head. The boy was a piece of work sometimes.

He knew what Ragnar was thinking in his head. Ever since they brought him to the Netherworld as a child, he knew he was bound for evil. There was hatred in his heart, the elder minion could see it within his eyes. He wanted nothing more than vengeance, getting back at those who treated him like a wild animal and not giving a damn if he was killed when they handled him over to the empire. He had his mind set on the present, but not for the long term. His master wasn't like his parents when it came to commitment, that's for sure.

Ragnar buried his face within his palms and growled. "You think Fay would be interested in politics?"

"_You're_ the Overlord sire, not her. Though I'm sure she can give you some advice, being a former queen and what not. Unfortunately, Mistress Fay is not available at the moment."

An eye peeked through his fingers. "Why is that?"

"Oh, I sent the girls off for a bit of R&R on Everlight. I think they could use some sunlight and space from the Netherworld for a while, now it being safe. That, and I wouldn't want you to become, _hmm_, _distracted_ from your duties, Sire," The old minion gave out a light chuckle.

"Gnarl, _You're_ the one that seems to get distracted when they're around."

"Regardless, I'm sure you'd agree to the idea."

"Along they don't cut each others throats out, that is."

"Don't worry Sire, I got few of the minions to watch over them just in case," He paused to take a moment to rub his chin in thought, "Though, that _would_ be interesting to se-"

_"Gnarl!"_

"Just my little joke, Sire; no need to be alarmed."

The only response he gave was a glare, not finding his sense of humor comforting.

However, that feeling soon vanished as he was taken by surprise from the loud roar of the Nethergate opening. Floating down gracefully was an aged woman wearing a familiar robe. He knew who it was.

"Rose!" Gnarl yelled from the very sight of seeing her presences. "You have some nerve coming here; oh with the-"

"_Do_ shut up, Gnarl!" And he did, to her surprise.

The last thing she needed now was to hear his whining. Her relationship with her own flesh and blood was already sour to begin with; he didn't need to add more fuel to the fire.

Rose stepped forward and flipped back her hood. "I just came by to speak to my son, that's all," She looked over to the Overlord. "If you have time."

Voice deep, not even bothering to look his mother in the eyes. "I have nothing to say to you..."

"But I have something to say to you."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. You've said enough as it is."

She sighed. "I know my decisions haven't been the most selfless Ragnar, but I did what I had to for your safely..."

"Oh, _now_ you want to play the concerned parent, Rose?!" The old minion interrupted again, "It's a bit twenty years late _for that,_ don't _you_ think?! I-"

"Gnarl," Ragnar rose his hand, "Please, I can handle myself."

He took a step away from the throne. "Of course, Sire. Should I leave you two to it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I shall be around the tower if you need me, Lord." Gnarl took his leave, not before giving Rose a stare. She knew what it meant; It was the same look he gave her when she left the old tower, still bearing her child.

Rose let it slide however, taking her attention back to her son. "Well, it's good to see you aren't fully dependent on that manipulative old devil."

"_Don't_ speak about Gnarl _that_ way," He held a bitter tone, but kept enough control to avoid lashing out. It wouldn't get him anywhere anyways.

Not the best way to start a conversation. She swiftly switched the topic. "It seems much more quiet here than normal. I often see those three girls walking about."

"My Mistresses took a trip away from the tower."

"Oh, I see."

"You didn't come here to make small talk, did you?"

"I just wanted to see how things were doing..."

"Bullshit."

"Do you think that's a way you should speak to your own mother?"

"To me, you aren't my mother but some annoying old hag."

The insult made her stomach drop, but she wouldn't revert back. Even though Rose hated his attitude at her; could she _really_ blame him? She abandoned him since he was a baby with no family to depend on as child, picked on by the other kids and the adults too scared to stand even a foot near him. She'll never show it, but she _did_ regret her actions; but she never did repent doing what she thought was best for him, even if it wasn't the kindest of choices.

Though, the boy could _still_ use a smack bottom.

"Nothing will ever change what you think of me, but I just want you to know that I've never forgotten about you. I've always been there, watching over you, even though I wasn't by your side. It sadden me to see how the people of that town treated you, but what was I suppose to do?"

Ragner just snorted in disgust. It was pathetic.

"If you _really_ did care, _you_ wouldn't have abandoned me in the first place."

"And it pained me inside doing so. With the Empire being the way it was; I couldn't bring you with me. Your life would have been more at risk if you lived inside those city walls and even with my power; the guards would have still taken you to be ceased on your way to school.

"You're my son. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have done what I done. It was hard enough to steer them away from Nordberg for how long I could, but even I could do so much. I didn't think you would have been that easy to sniff out, but I didn't expect your powers to grow as you aged."

"They would have found me out sooner or later, and if they did; what would you have done then?"

Rose didn't know how to answer that.

"...that's what I thought." His patience was running thin. He got up from his throne and picked up his axe. "This conversation is over." Ragner passed her as quickly as he went to his private quarters, not giving a Rose anything else, not even a glare...

Gnarl walked down the stairs looking up at his master as he passed him. He didn't bother to ask him what was wrong; he already knew. The old minion took notice of Rose as she stared at the ground below her, lost in thought.

"Well then, I see your chat went well."

"He still doesn't trust me."

"You can't blame the lad for that."

"No, I can't." She looked back up to Gnarl. "He looks up to you."

He let out a chuckle. "Well, I did raise the boy, after all."

"To my displeasure..."

"You can't put down evil, Rose. It's in the blood."

"Hm."

Rose didn't bother saying anything else on the matter; all it did was make her more irritated. "I shall take my leave now. This will most likely be the last time you see me."

"I'm quite displeased to hear that."

"It's apparent he doesn't want me in his life, so I won't concern myself in it." She turned one last time before stepping onto the Nethergate. "Do take care of him."

"Of course, Rose."

And with that, a flash of light touched down and the next second, she was gone. The room became quieter and empty.

Gnarl thought about perhaps checking on his master but the sound of him thrashing about upstairs, most likely taking his aggression on the cave walls with his fist or a poor minion that said a single word; knew that he should keep his space. Talking to the lad when he's like this wouldn't get either of them far.

No one was around; with the girls away and a good share of the minions returning to the burrows for the night. Not even the sound of Quaver's band filled the room. But it gave him time to think. It was nice to have a little silence now and then.

Though within that silence; there was a weird feeling he had. One he hasn't felt since twenty years ago.

It was that sense of evil energy that came from the old gates of the abyss...

...the _Infernal_ Abyss.

A grin rose on his wrinkled face from that old memory; knowing this day would come.

_'I see you made it back in one piece, old Master...'_

* * *

The summer sun shined brightly onto her pale skin. Kelda stretched her arms up high, taking in the salt smell of the Everlight ocean.

"This is my first time to the beach you know," She spoke to other girls, even if they were listening or not. "I never thought it would be so beautiful."

"You have never been to many places before," Fay replied, "have you?"

"Nope! Never traveled outside of Nordberg. Well, the Netherworld if you want to count that."

"Uh-huh," Juno acted as she was interested in what she had to say, just so she hoped she would shut her yap as she was on her belly, resting her head on the beach towel. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy my vacation without you two in my way." She took off her shades as she turned over to Fay, looming over her. "...how am I suppose to get a tan if you're blocking my sun?"

The empire girl's comment caused Fay to then sit down on the sand. She was wearing her normal get up, but didn't mind if it got a bit dirty.

"Aren't you hot in that Fay," Kelda asked, as she and Juno were the only two where bathing suits, "This isn't the kind of weather where you would want to wear layer after layer."

"The heat never bothered me."

She shrugged in response. "Whatever works for you."

"Though," Juno forced herself into the conversation, "I did wish we didn't need to bring that jester along."

All three turned over to Quaver, who was searching for seashells. Of all the minions Gnarl could have sent to watch over them, he chose the one with the art-loving, Irish sounding joker. That made the olive skinned girl annoyed, with that hat of his _jingling_ almost every second.

"Come on Juno, he isn't all that bad. At least he's not rehearsing any of his goofy poems."

"_Ooo_, I found one!" The minion jumped up and down in joy as found a big one. He picked it up. "This is going right next to my first kill...hm?"

The shell started to move. Peeking out of it was some kind of creature with claws. Quaver's head tilted out of curiously until a second later, when the crab pitched the top of his nose. He screamed in pain.

"_Aaaaaah_, get it off, get it off!"

Kelda sighed. She quickly got up and walked over to him as he still struggled to get the nipper off. Taking grip of the shell part of the crab, she pulled it right off as it stretched Quaver's left nostril out. It was thrown to the side with quickly taking off as it landed on the ground.

"_Heesh_, that hurt." His eye caught attention to his 'rescuer'. "Thank you, Kelda."

"You really should be careful Quaver. You remember last time you messed around with the wildlife."

The minion played around with his figures, remembering that traumatic moment with that dodo bird nest out in the jungle swaps. "Please don't remind me..."

She tried to assure him with a smile in hope that it would calm him down. However, her expression changed at an alarming rate when she took notice of something in the distance...

A strange woman stared out at their direction, leaning on the side of a building. She had long jet black hair that flowed down to her shoulders. A blue eye peeked out from the shadow of her hood, almost like she was giving her acknowledgment that she was indeed watching them. She smiled and let out a light, sinister chuckle.

The very look in her eye made Kelda feel unnerved; like she was a wolf hunting her prey.

"Kelda?"

Returning from her trance, she turned to Fay who held a very concerned frown.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No, of course not, I..." Should she tell them? It could be important. "Well, maybe it's my hunting instincts getting the better of me, but I have a feeling we're being watched."

The fairy rose an eyebrow. "By whom?"

"Don't know."

"It better not be that creepy old woman again." Juno acclimated, "Seriously, does she _not_ know the meaning of space?"

"I don't think it was Regnar's mum this time. Why would she want to follow us around anyways?"

"Anyone who was once married to _Marius_ raises a red flag, honey."

"Call me honey one more time _you_ harlot and I'll-!"

"Did this person show any unique features you would recognized?" Fay intervened, trying to get back on topic and avoid the chance of blood being spilled.

"No, I- Look,_ I _know what I saw! If you choose to believe me or not, that's your choice."

"_Ugh,_ both of you!" Juno moaned, "can we for once enjoy some time away from that cave we've been stuck in the last past weeks _without_ any worries. Sure, Everlight wouldn't been my first choice for a beach, but at least now I get to show off my newly bought bikini." She covered her eyes with her shades and gave out a airy laugh as she leaned back down on her towel. "Besides, it would be nice to get some attention other from that old, creepy goblin like-creature. What was his name again?"

"I think you and Gnarl would make a _really_ great couple," Kelda remarked, _"He_ seems to be the only one who appreciates your _charming_ personally."

Juno snarled in reply, not taking fond of her snark. She never got over the fact that Nordbergain creature was first mistress and won the Overlord's heart when it should have been _her _in his arms. Seriously, how _dare_ she!

And then there was Fay. She seemed to have given up on trying to win his affection days ago realizing that it was a lost cause. Good, less competition; but with how Kelda and her seemed to be 'getting along' to everyone's surprise, Juno only felt they were planning something behind her back.

Damn redheads, she always hated them.

As the amusement worn off, Kelda turned back around.

The woman was gone.

Something wasn't right; but she couldn't wrap her head around what. No way it could have been her imagination, why would it? They were being spied on; but for what reason was anyones guess."

Regardless, wherever she took off to; it put the redhead at ease. Still, that gut feeling that something was amidst wouldn't leave...

* * *

It's been years since he stepped foot in his old domain. The Dark Tower, Rose, the people of Spree; hell, even Gnarl, that old minion him. He missed it all. The fact that he was back filled him of nostalgia and optimism.

Though, things weren't what he hoped they would be...

_'Wha-what happened?'_

The sky was almost as black as night with not even a hint of the sun breaking through. The plants with tentacles, the mutilated creatures; all traces of life was warped into some nightmarish children's tale.

And the blue sludge. He swore that he saw what was once a human attempting to attack him and his men if it wasn't for being tied down by vines.

Magic was so rapid that they had to take a few risk to avoid any contact with any substance that could have been deadly. Easier said than done.

No; this couldn't be right. This wasn't the land he once knew. But the ruins of the Halflings' homes and the sight of stepping on the sign of Spree's old inn on accident said otherwise. Even with all those years being stuck in the abyss, it still felt like it was yesterday. And coming back to_ this_? How could he react; _how was_ he _even_ suppose to react? It was all surreal...

"My lord," the tall wraith interrupted his thoughts, "Are you sure this is the place?"

His body shook as he was still trying to get his mind together. "I-I'm sure; why would I-"

"Lord, it has been twenty years. There is a chance you for-"

"I know this is the place, Ziftur! I..." No, there was no need to put his anger out on his men, let alone his lieutenant. He took in a deep breath and quickly composed himself. "I apologies; stress got the better of me."

Ziftur only replied with a nod.

"Master?" Another wraith asked, "We await your next order."

His view shifted to the side. "As of now, I guess we should-" He paused however as he took noticed of rubble of an old structure.

"We should what?"

No response. All he did was walk over to the edge of the cliff like the walking dead. He stopped in his tracks at the edge of the cliff; luminous eyes widened as he took realization of what once stood...

There lied the top of the Dark Tower, tilted to it's side. Surrounding it was more ruins, of the old statues and pillars that were found in the throne room.

The tower; _his_ old home, was gone...

He felt weak to the knees. His grip loosened; sword dropped to his side.

Two of his wraiths just eyeballed each other, confuse on what was going on. "Master, are you al-"

"M-my tower," A voice peeped.

"Master?"

"_Who_ the _hell_ screwed _with my_ tower?!"

**-Chapter One End-**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: The names given to Overdad and the old jester are not mine. Vessperion (which I'm using as a 'nickname' of sorts being I think once gaining some of his old memories back, he would prefer to be called something simpler. Alistair is all me btw) is owned by Feneris, while Quilt is owned by NoRatCat.**_

_**Also to note: Daddy Overlord is going to be down the uncorrupted path. Its hinted it may be canon being he kept Rose and saved the elves but its still debatable. Think it's a nice contrast compare to his more evil son though. (and I just prefer Noble Demon Overdad over Ax Crazy Overdad being it fits with the twist of the first game IMHO)**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

**-Chapter Two-**

Never has he ever seen his master like this, and it has only a hour ago since _that_ sudden burst of anger...

_"When I find the asshole who did this; __**I'm**__ going to rip out his bowels and choke him with it right before __**I**__ tear off his head __**and **__shove it __**up**__ his own bum!"_

He was always reserved, controlled and never once spoke with foul language the years Ziftur know him. It was quite a shock, if not sort of amusing.

The Wraith never knew much of the world outside of the Abyss other than the few stories his master would tell about when asked; and that was a rare thing anyone ever spoke to him about. In fact, Ziftur may have been the only one. He was looking forward to seeing his old domain from those very tales; but it's _been_ twenty years. No way it would be the same as it once was.

"Lord," Ziftur decided to speak up after a long time of silence.

His master turned to him as they and the rest of his men walked around the chasm to get to the other side of the ruins. He didn't say a single word, just gave him a depressed look. The very same look he had when he first became ruler of the Abyss...

* * *

_They all kneeled down to him. He lowered his sword with muscles relaxed, taking realization that they were no longer a threat to him. _

_Lord 'Vessperion' Alistair didn't need to ask, the fact was clear. The Wraiths ode their allegiance to him now with the Forgotten God slayed. He did it, he was the Lord of the Abyss. No, the God of the Abyss! But there was no feeling of accomplishment that there should have been; It was a feeling of dread that took it's toll in its place._

_ "Master," one Wraith spoke as his voice echoed through the mass of space, "We are now your humble servants. What do you wish of us?"_

_ There were no words he could say; all that was on his mind was the world above him. He turned back to where the gate once stood, staring into oblivion. _

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Master?"_

_He entered back into the reality and eyed __**his**__ Wraiths again._

"_Master, we await you."_

_Oh right, he couldn't leave them hanging._

"_I…" Alistair almost choked on his own words. No, he had to focus. This is his kingdom now, even though unwilling, and the best he could do is steer it onto the right path._

"_Right now, I wish to explore the Abyss. See what needs to be changed, added on to. I will give you your next objective soon. Until then, do whatever you normally do in your downtime."_

"_Of course, Master. Do you wish to have one of us escort you around?"_

"_That would be helpful, thank you."_

_Their eyes aimed to the middle of the group. The Wraith looked up at his colleagues, still down on knees. As he stood up, Alistair got a better look of him. He was a bit taller than the rest, but not so built neither. Quite wimpy looking to be honest._

"_Ziftur, fulfil the master's needs."_

_He just gave a nod in acknowledgement. The others left, leaving Ziftur to the master. "Very well then, follow me Lord."_

_Both started walking though out of the Abyss. Neither one of them spoke for a while. Alistair had nothing to say and the Wraith was merely following orders. Still, it was becoming a little too quiet._

"_Ziftur, wasn't it?"_

"_Yes." The Wraith's back was all to see, not bothering to turn to face him._

"_I'm assuming you know this place though out, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

_Well, this conversation wasn't going anywhere._

"_Don't talk much, do you?"_

_Ziftur's eyes shifted to the side. He didn't quite understand. "Does it matter if I do or not."_

_Yeah, definitely not a talker. It became quiet again until another broke the silence. _

"_This place is a bit on the chaotic side, Lord; but we can adjust things to your liking."_

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

_Again, silence._

_Ziftur finally chose to turn his head around and took notice of his expression. Well, whatever you can see within a helmet anyways. His luminous eyes showed distress, an emotion he never witnessed before, even with his old master who was... erm, __**expressive**__._

"_What is on your mind, Lord?"_

_Alistair looked up to the Wraith. "It's...it's nothing."_

" _...I did not do anything to displease you Lord, did I?"_

"_What? No, no, it's not you or anything like that, it's more...well, let's just say this wasn't the outcome I was expecting."_

_The Wraith was still confused. "By what mean did you not expect?"_

"_I was expecting to make it home before the gate collapsed."_

"_Was it not your goal to take over the Abyss, Lord? You killed our master, that role is now passed on to you. You have got what you wanted."_

"_What I wanted, maybe. But not how I wanted it to end up."_

_It just looked at him puzzled like Alistair was crazy or something. Perhaps he didn't understand him; either it be from the lack of knowing about human emotions or not being the all too bright. Who knows? All that mattered to the Wraiths were pleasing their master. No different from the Minions really. That and being the Forgotten God didn't come across as 'personal', it had to be out of place._

_They were willing slaves; nothing more, nothing less. Still, if he was going to be here for the long term; it would be nice to have people to talk to that didn't just follow orders._

_ "I'm guessing your old master wasn't very much close to the Wraiths."_

_ "No, Why would that matter though? We are only here to serve; that is our purpose."_

_ "You all just see yourselves as slaves then?"_

_ Why is he asking such weird questions? Perhaps this is a game morals played? Some sort of humor he wasn't getting? Ziftur couldn't wrap his head around it._

"_...Lord, if I may; I do not understand why these questions are worth asking? You had servants back in your old domain, correct? How are we any different?"_

"_A good share of them were also friends of mine."_

_His pace halted. "Friends?"_

"_You know what friends are, right?"_

"_I know of the word Lord, but that is...something unheard of."_

_Alistair rose an eyebrow, not that the other could see it under his faceplate. "What is?"_

"_To serve__while also seeking being companions with them as well. How can they be both?"_

"_Why not? Just because you work for someone doesn't mean you can't be treated like an equal. Even if you aren't close, you would want to be respected?"_

"_...Perhaps."_

_His new master was quite a different breed from the old one. He wasn't self-centered for a start, and the fact he shows concern for the well being of his servants was something he wouldn't expect from a once Evil Overlord._

_It didn't sound too bad of change actually, compare to who was calling the shots before. _

"_So you wish to become more than a master to us, if I am not getting your words confused."_

"_If I'm going to be running this place for now on, wouldn't hurt to know my men."_

_The Wraith put on a bit of a smirk. "...Does that mean I am your best friend, Lord? Being I am the first you have spoken to on a friendly level?"_

_Well, that came out of no where. But the very comment did give Alistair quite a laugh. "Maybe…"_

* * *

And throughout those years, you can say they sort of were such. There was few people to talk to in the Abyss to begin with, and most of the others who followed him didn't bother to see him other than their master.

Still, he grew to trust him; and with that trust he flew by the ranks. Ziftur remembered when he was still glared down upon his peers; neither of them would have expected that puny, skinny Wraith to become the lord's right hand man. He sure didn't.

But as friends go; he just wished there was something he can do or say to make him feel at ease.

"I am sorry, Lord. That you had to return to this."

Another glare. "You don't need to apologies Zif." And return to silence.

Moments later however; he took notice of a old pair of stairs blocked by rubble. A hand rose in the air signaling to halt as he walked over. "...Hold on a second…"

"Lord?"

"I recognize this." Alistar started to free the passageway of the rubble. It was the stairway to his old private quarters. Granted, it didn't lead there anymore with the upper levels blown off but other than a few cracks, the steps remained the same. He turned to his Wraiths. "Help me out here."

Ziftur and two of his men joined into the digging. With it all finally out of the way, he started to walk downwards.

He moved the rest of the debris that blocked the the entrance, finally stepping foot on the old stone flooring of what remained of his throne room. Light beamed down from the ceiling cracks and reflected off his armor as he explored what once was that shook fear in the land.

The room was in a bad state; almost the same way when he first woke up in the foundations. Vines and mold wrapped around the walls and what was left of the pillars stood poorly. He was worried that they would collapse on them, but if they were able to stay put during his absence for this long...

The first thing he saw was the tower gate. Nothing changed there other than the water being a bit on the murky side. He then turned to his left. There stood his old throne. Other than covered from the vegetation; it remained the same. It was a bit crooked on the right side, but it still was in good shape.

Funny how the only thing that seemed to survive was that stupid chair he rarely ever sat on.

"So," Ziftur spoke as he took in the surroundings, "This was your old seat of power, Lord?"

"Whatever is left of it, but yes."

Then something popped up in his mind. With the tower destroyed and the surrounding area warped; all he could think of is what happened to the Minions. What about Gnarl? And…

'_Rose...'_

No, he shouldn't think that. They could still be alive after all of this. They have to be, right?

Possibly?

Maybe?

_Very_ slim chance…

'_Way to keep positive, Alistair.'_

Those were all grim thoughts to think of. However, they shouldn't interfere with his duties.

"Doubt anyone is still around," He turned to his men, "But it still wouldn't hurt to view the lower levels. Maybe there is something we can snatch up that could be of use. We're most likely going to need a place to camp out anyways."

"Of course, Lord."

The group then headed downstairs to the basement as their master stayed behind. Alistair needed to stood some time to himself after all of this; to take in everything and collect his thoughts.

Even though it's only been a few hours stepping back foot; he still didn't feel like he was home. Yes, the familiar sights stood, but the land changed dramatically. Sometimes he had to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming and what he saw was indeed real; even if it didn't feel like it. The Abyss taught him that.

His thoughts however were interrupted by a familiar tone...

"Fancy seeing you here, Sire?"

_That_ voice? A voice he hasn't heard for years. Could it be?

"Gnarl?" Alistair quickly turned to face his former adviser.

"_Gnarl!"_

And what a sight to see! Just hearing that old geezer was enough to put a smile on his face after all this hell. That, and If he was alive, that meant the minions had to be too.

Though, speaking of Gnarl and old nostalgic memories, there was something Alistair _couldn't _forget. Should lay that to rest now...

"It's been a while, hasn't now? My, I thought I would never see you-" Before he could even finish his last word, a sword greeted his neck with the tip of it nearly touching. He gave a nervous smile feeling on the ugre of sweating. "Well, not the greeting _I_ was expecting."

"_You _two-timing _leech_!"

"Pardon?"

"Don't play coy with me Gnarl, I know you planned that whole thing!"

"Planned what?" He took a moment to think. "Oh, the whole Infernal Abyss thing. Why would you think I would be part of that?"

"I can't think of another unstable pest that has a habit to backstab those who had their uses. You told Quilt to guard the gate, did you?"

"Qui-I... I would _never_ think of such a thing. And _why_ would _I_ send Quilt of all minions?"

Alistair detected no lie in Gnarl's voice, but still, he had a way to getting through your head. Fool you once, fine; but fool you twice? Not this time.

"Maybe I should just kill you now…"

"Kill me? Now, that was never your style."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't then."

The old minion just sighed. "What would have I benefit if I did, Sire. Without a master, the minions had no reason to stay at the tower and searching for a new Overlord is not an easy task. You were a special case, but trust me; it's a long and tiring progress otherwise. With no guide, we have no purpose. No Overlord, no minions; easy as that.

"As for the case of Quilt; well, I can't answer that. He had been acting weirdly ever since you killed your predecessor and once we lost you, we haven't heard from him since. Trust me, we looked far and wide for him too. Betraying our master doesn't, _ahem_, let you off easy."

After hearing the whole story, Alistair lowered his blade. Gnarl was right. Doing that would have had not been a wise choice for not just him, but for the very minions he looks over.

"Okay then, I believe you; but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"Suppose I can't blame you if you choose not to. Still, it's nice to have you back; even if I can't serve you like the bad old days."

"Assuming that means you found a new master."

Gnarl gave him a nod. "Good to see you're still an observant."

"And did he," Alistair's glowing eyes viewed the world around him, "...do this?"

"You mean the Great Cataclysm?"

"The what?"

"Lord," Ziftur and the rest of the Wraiths ran up the stairs, "We heard yelling from below and though-" He then took notice of his master's visitor. "Who is this?"

He turned over to his lieutenant. "No, no, everything is fine. Did you find anything down there?"

"No lord, we did not."

"_And_ what were you looking for, _hmm_?" Gnarl butted in, "We cleaned up, took our hives, and left. There should be nothing but dust and dead bugs down there."

The Wraiths just eyed the minion. "Lord, really, are you going to introduce us?"

"He's just an old friend of mine. Ziftur, if you mind; I would like some time alone."

"Of course, Lord, I am sure you want to catch up. We will be guarding the outside."

Gnarl just stared at them as they left, in awe of what he now knew happened after the Abyss gate was destroyed. "Were tho-those are Wraiths."

"That they are…"

"And they...obey _your_ orders?"

"That they do…"

"Which means you're their master; you're _the_ God of the Abyss, Sire!?"

"I think God is too strong of a word, Gnarl. Can we just say ruler?"

"But do you know how much power you hold?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Gnarl, _I'm_ aware."

"You can cause cities to crumble to the ground at a snap of a figure; innocents fall to their knees in fear; shape the world to y-!"

_"Gnarl!"_

The old minion shut his mouth.

"Gnarl, please, stop…"

"Sorry Sire; I just got, _erm_, carried away."

"You really shouldn't be calling me that neither; I'm no longer your master after all. But can we go back to where we left off? About this...Great whatever-you-call-it?"

"The Great Cataclysm?"

"Yes, that. What happened while I was gone?"

"Right," Gnarl cleared his voice. "You may want to sit down, it's pretty heavy stuff."

Alistair walked over to his throne and sat down on the tip of it and rested his arms on his knees. "So?"

"Well, as I said before, the Minions couldn't stay here at the tower without a master and with Rose choosing to go back to Spree; we had no choice but to leave. You already heard we took our hives and whatever values we could and went. It's been quite a while since we traveled on our own like that."

"That doesn't explain what happened here."

"We took almost everything with us…"

"What did you leave behind?"

"The Tower Heart."

"So? What does it have to do with the Cataclysm?"

"Well...let's say it, _erm_, released some of it's energy on the land…"

"What kind of energy, Gnarl? You're being vague here."

Gnarl wasn't sure how to put it in nicer terms. Well, the 'nicest' you can say about an apocalypse anyways. Either way, he would not like his answer. "Someone raided the tower in our absence and decided to meddle with the Heart, which caused it to become unstable and it exploded."

"_Exploded?!_" He hopped right out of his chair just hearing that very word. "What_ do you_ mean it exploded, Gnarl?"

"What other meaning would it mean?"

The Tower Heart exploded? How? _Why_?!

"Do you know how it did? When Rose damaged the Heart that one time, it didn't cause anything major. It just did enough to buy me time to stop the old Overlord."

"That's the thing; _I_ don't know how, being it should have weaken being cut off from you to begin with. I guess even I didn't even know the true power it contained. But with said energy released, it caused quite a nasty after effect.

"There was a Magical Plague that traveled throughout your domain. All life became mutated, twisted, corrupted that became in contact to it. Just look around for yourself, you'll have your answers."

The tale made Alistair ill; lightheaded as he held his forehead in his palm. Just hearing about it put pictures in his head. The old lands; gone. Wiped clean like a drop of a hat. People dead just seconds after seeing what was coming their way.

If he wasn't trapped in the Abyss; if he was still around, this would have never happened. Everything would be the same as it was, he thought.

But only one question remained...

"Gnarl? How big was this explosion?"

The elder minion could already see the stress he was in though his eyes; but it wasn't like he can hold off the truth here.

"From the Mellow Hills to a good chunk of Ruboria. If it was in its way, there was no way of escaping it. The parts of it that were lucky still suffered minor set backs that they had to end up leaving all behind regardless; can't make a living when the economy of the surrounding areas is pretty much dead. It wasn't til a year later where everything started to calm down, but nothing was what it once was."

That was enough to make Alistair quiver.

"The land became nothing more but a wasteland, Sire. There wasn't anything anyone could have done to prevent it."

"Unless I was still around…"

"You are not at fault here, you know that. Things may have been differently if you didn't become trapped in the Abyss, but what's past is past. We move forward."

"No, you're right, but still…"

"Don't blame yourself, It'll do you no good for your health. I'm sure your newfound godhood put enough on you as it is over the years."

The former Overlord sighed as he landed back down on his throne. Gnarl's words were conforming to an extent, but it still didn't help him from feeling like he was to blame. No excuse to letting this make him go off the deep-end however. That would only add more baggage.

"What about the people of Spree? Did they-?"

"Spree was wiped out with the rest of the Mellow Hills, so it's best to assume the worst. There may have been a few that got out alive, but none that I heard of. And even then, with the state of the world now, there's a chance they were mutilated by the ooze or the wildlife got to them."

He didn't like the sound of that. But the person he wanted to know of the most was-

"...And Rose?"

"Former Mistress Rose?"

"Who else would I be referring to?"

"Rose was alive and kicking the last time I saw her, not sure where she is now however. I'm sure you want to give her a visit, correct?"

Alistair was relieved to hear she was still around. At least one thing wasn't taken away from him. "Do you have at least an idea where I could find her?"

"_Hmm_, no clue. I'm sure she'll pop up sooner or later when she hears the news you have returned. She-..._she_ didn't take kindly to with you disappearing like that."

"Being trapped in the Abyss wasn't part of the game plan, so I can't blame her if she took it hard. Still, if she's around; it would be nice to see her again."

"Of course, Sire."

"Gnarl, seriously, if the new Overlord was here seeing you call me that; I'm sure he wouldn't let you off easy."

"Old habits die hard, Alistair. I will say he's far from forgiving compare to you are; doesn't hold a candle to you neither."

"Well anyways," Alistair got up from the seat. "Perhaps I should take my leave. Maybe find Rose, try to connect with those who are still alive after this mess."

Gnarl just watched as he was about to leave the ruins.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to take back your seat of power?"

He stopped on his tracks. "It's been twenty years, Gnarl. Times change, people move on. I'm not as young as I was."

"But with that army of yours, I'm sure you could take him on."

Another sigh before turning back to Gnarl. "I didn't come back to start a war, nor get revenge. I came back because I wanted to see my home again. I missed Rose, the minions, and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you.

"I would love my job back, but if I couldn't, well, then that's that." He gave a shrug. "My time's up now."

The aged minion was a bit displease to hear what his old master was saying. It didn't seem like his words were getting through him. _Perhaps_ it was time to play another deck of cards.

"...But have you _seen_ his actions?"

Alistair stopped again. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh, I'm sure you would sing another tune if you had. Walk through the town of Nordberg; you'll get a taste. Homes burned down, people enslaved, causing environmental disasters!"

"I would think you would be all for that."

"Oh no, I'm _all_ for a bit of mayhem and screaming; _but_ brainwashing! Just by a flick of a finger he can turn a well respected man into a drooling blob of mesh for brains. _Even_ evil has standards! Besides, where's the fun in that? It's more rewarding to put out suffering on those who can still think for themselves."

"I don't buy it." Well no, he _did_ buy it. Alistair almost flitched hearing of what have happened in his absences. The Great Cataclysm did a huge toll on the world as it is, and now knowing the actions its new ruler has put on top of it only added to that terror. But it just seemed weird to hear Gnarl be vocal about such cruel deeds with what he suggested to him when he was still Overlord.

"Really Gnarl, why are you trying to convince me to take back my throne?"

Gnarl put on a girn. It seems he finally reeled him. "Well, let's just say I always had a soft spot for you. You never kicked me around, always listened to what I had to say, and you and Rose always treated us with respect. We never saw eye to eye of course, but there were masters I served in my youth that I didn't fully agree with neither."

"Is that your only reason you want me back?"

"No, of course not. Its...well, I want what's best for the minions."

"I thought minions serve and die for their master, no matter who it is?"

"Yes, yes, but would you _want_ them to be devoted to their master when they're out smiting things. No one wants to have a job they hate. That, and, well, our master would have had no problem leaving us to rot.

"He locked us in cages if we misbehaved; he didn't care if we saved the other minion tribes or not. In fact, one of the hives almost bursted in flames if we didn't get there in time, _and_ he _dare_ punished those who disobeyed the order to leave it! If it keeps going the rate it does, there's a chance we could be wiped out.

"We're treated like animals, Sire. We may look out for our master, but we look out for our own as well, especially in times like these."

This is the horror he had to come back to. The minions were in a dire state, something Alistair couldn't imagine taking part of. They couldn't fight back without them being back to step one, and how could they even do so if their master is as vicious as it sounds.

He understood now. He understood why Gnarl needed him back, but does he really want to get involved in this?

"Is it really that bad, Gnarl, that you may wind up extinct?"

"It's not something I would lie about, Sire."

Alistair thought long and hard. No, it's not right.

It's not right that not only the minions have to suffer; but seeing the state of the world now speaks for itself. Putting an end to this madness and taking back the throne would make things right again; bring back order. He can't let this go on no longer.

"Where is he now? the Overlord."

"At the new tower, but it would not be wise to attack him directly."

"Why's that?"

"There will be no way for you to enter the tower by foot or without a special key; and even with my power I couldn't help you. I suggest you lure him out into the open; get his attention somehow. Perhaps somewhere outside Nordberg would be a good spot, being I suggest you taking a look there anyways. See who you're dealing with."

He gave a nod. "Then that is what we'll do. I'll need a map of the area though."

"_Ahem."_

Both of them turned facing to the staircase upward, Ziftur standing straight with posture ferm, leaning his hands on the handle of his blade.

"Ziftur, how long have you been standing there?"

"Two minutes and five seconds, Lord."

"...We seriously got to talk about these random eardropings."

"My apologies. However, hearing the conversation, do you want us to prepare for battle?"

"Yes. Is there a way we can open up a portal outside of Nordberg? We're going to need more men."

"I believe it will not be a problem. I will rally up the rest of the Wraiths." He then walked back outside. "We will await you outside, Lord."

"I'll be out in a second Zif, just going to finish up here."

Gnarl eyes shifted back to Alistair. "He's quite on top of things. But regardless, I must return to the tower. Do not want the master to become suspicious now."

"Gnarl?"

He gave him one last look. "Yes Sire?"

"Who is he?"

That was the question Gnarl feared the most. He can't tell him it's his son; no, no, that would hinder things. How was he going to cover this?

"...He spawned from the result of the Cataclysm as a child and was raised in the very town I told you about. They refer to him as the Demon Lord of Nordberg. Quite fitting I think."

"That's all you know?"

"Does it really matter? He's going to be dead soon. But I must take my leave now, Sire."

Alistair just eyed him. Something lurked in his gut that didn't sound right. "There's something you're not telling me."

Gnarl just kept his feet moving, avoiding the question. "Good luck, Sire. Not that you'll need it, of course." He let out a soft laugh.

And there he left, his old master not even getting to say a 'goodbye'. He was sure in a rush. Suppose he can't blame him with such an abusive man he's working for. Still, he got that gut feeling again.

Alistair knew he wasn't being fully honest with him, and knowing Gnarl; he had a habit of twisting the truth around. He was still inclined to believe him about what's happening with the minions but it's still hard to trust him after that whole 'being used as a puppet' by his predecessor and knowing damn well about it.

Regardless that feeling; this can't go on no longer. The minions need him; the world needs him. He needed to clean this mess. And that's what he was going to do…

* * *

"_Ahh,_" Fay leaned back on the bar chair relaxed with one of her arms resting on the back, picking up her glass. "I have never had such wonderful beverages before…"

Kelda and Juno just watched as she took gulp after gulp of her drink. Her _fourth_ matter of fact. "Don't you think you should slow down a bit?"

"Why should I," the dark fairy's speech was slurred and her attitude more free spirited than she normally would have, licking her lips so she can get every last drop of her drink. "We are on vacation, are we not?"

"Getting alcohol poisoning shouldn't be anyone's idea of vacation."

"Says the one who takes in straight burdon," Juno commented on Kelda's taste.

"I'm a Nordbergian, doubt you can hold it up without puking all over the floor."

"Why would I be interested in drinking that to begin with."

"_Alright_," Standing right by their feet was Quaver holding a tray of drinks. "I'm back with your drinks, m'ladies!" He picked up the first glass and laid it on the table. "Pina Colada for the _lovely_ Juno."

She just swatted it out of the minion's hands. "Just give it to me already."

"Another burdon for Kelda."

"Thanks Quaver."

"_And_ a glass of water for Fay."

"I did not ask for a-"

"They were out of strawberry daiquiris," He quickly lied. Quaver was out to watch over the girls after all, not _kill_ them even if it wasn't his fault.

"Hm," She took it regardless, no questions asked.

"I wonder if we'll be able to go to the north side of the island," Kelda acilcamed. "I hear there are some great fishing spots. Always wanted to try fishing."

"Fishing," Empire acclimated out in disgust, "_Really_, don't _you_ have _any_ class?_"_

"Being able not alone cook, but hunt your own meat takes skill; I think anyone would find that pretty impressive."

"I think you're mixing up my words of what people would find impressive. No one in their right mind would need to 'rough it' for their own food in this day and age."

"Try living in Nordberg your whole life then, I'm sure you'll see things differently."

"I'm sure there are places up there that have working heat and a farmers market."

"Well," The redhead twirled her figure on the tip of the glass in high confidence and a twisted smile, "Hopefully you don't end up being trapped away from all civilization with only your clothes on your back and what ever sharp object you have on you. I'll give you a day, maybe even less."

"Trust me, that will never happen."

"_Hm_, you never know."

"_Pff,_ whatever." Juno just faced the other way. She was done talking to this filthy snow rat and her smug ways. What does she know?

She picked up her drink and took a slurp from the straw. However, her eyes caught attention of someone in distance. Like they were watching them.

That woman with black hair and blue eyes flipped back her hood and gave a wink in Juno's direction before taking off.

That was odd.

Yet again, when you're someone who's _this_ attractive, even woman would be in awe at your beauty. Still, cat-calling is just...

"_Ugh!_"

Kelda lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh," Juno waved her hair out of her face, giving out quite a gleeful gesture for someone who was trying to hit on her. "Just someone wooing over me. Not that you would understand."

Seriously, is_ everything_ always about her? "Just because someone eyed you don't mean they are interested."

"You just wish you got the attention that I got, honey."

"Not really," The Nordbergian didn't even bother to comment on the pet name as she picked up her glass and took a sip.

Though, that conversation with Juno did bring up that luring feeling again about that strange woman.

Kelda turned back to Fay, who was blushing and giggling; tipsy in her movement like she was about to fall off from her chair. Quaver seemed to be just as worried as he kept his arms wide open just in cause she did lose her balance. It was amusing really, seeing her letting her hair back.

However, those pleasant thoughts left as the sound of horns were heard in the background.

"What was that?" Juno also caught that. Even Fay, who was quite out of it, and Quaver seemed to take notice.

Moments later however; a huge shadow lumed over them. All four looked up.

"Shit," Kelda yelled as it came closer, "Out of the way!"

A huge, loud thump hit the table as the girls got out of harms way, breaking the legs and glasses that were on it. The four already hid behind one of the booths, finally peeking out to see the creature which landed a foot away from them…

It beared markings all over its arms and face resembling what most likely was war paint on its tanned, leathery skin. Air came out of its boar like snort, dirtying his nose-ring as he glared over to the girls with its huge brown eyes. The look was enough to know that they were the target.

He was quite the big brute. Its heavy armor chucked together with every step as he gripped onto his mace in one hand, shield in another. A roar bursted from his mouth as saliva flew all over the place. The girls shield themselves from the incoming split.

Quaver shook a little. "I-I think this is our cue to run..."

"That would be a smart idea!"

The minion was the first one to run for the hills as the girls followed suit before the beast swung its weapon at them. Another war cry as it followed…

Juno screeched on the top of her lungs. "What the _hell_ is that _thing_?!"

"Don't know," Kelda replied, "But I think its best to avoid it so we don't get eaten by it."

"It was a Ruborian Orc."

The other two just turned to Fay. "A what?"

Before she could even answer however; they all came to a halt after taking notice that their way was blocked by more of those creatures.

"My Lady!" One of them spoke as it looked up to the sky. "We got them surrounded."

Floating down with grace from above surrounded by a red aura was that creepy woman again. Once her toes made it onto the boardwalk paneling, the light dimmed out and her clothing and hair kept still. Her head lowered as she put her knuckles on her chin with nothing but an intimidating stare.

"Good work men," Said in her seductive tone, "I'll make sure you'll get a bonus in your upcoming paycheck."

Kelda took a step back as she whispered to the others. "I told you we were being watched." She then focused on the enemy again. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself?" She walked forward, tossing her hair to the back, "All you need to know that I came here on half of a client who wishes to speak to you."

"And may we wish to ask who this client is," Fay's voice almost sounded sober with things turning into a serious matter, putting aside her balance being on the shaky side.

"Well, if you come with me; you'll soon find out."

"Then we wish to decline. If it is of importance, you may have them come to us directly, or make an appointment in the Netherworld."

"Hm, perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough for you?"

"Oh, we heard you honey," Juno finally decided to _step up_; "But unless you happen to be blind; did you not tell we were on holiday. Really, rude…" As she turned around however, one of the orcs rose a blood stained blade to her neck. "_Eww_, keep _that_ dirty thing away from _me_!"

And slapped it right out of his hands.

"_Don't_ you have any-"

And he pushed her; the force causing her to land on her end. All Juno did was reply with a snarl as her body twitched in anger.

"I know who you _lovely_ ladies are," the woman continued, "and I know that your master wouldn't be please if we let harm come to you. Do make this easy on us."

"Then you would also know that he doesn't take kindly to those who mess with him, including us."

Quaver tugged on Kelda's skirt. "Kelda?"

"What's wrong?" She whispered back.

"I know her from somewhere, I swear."

"You do?"

"Yes, in the days of our last master; but its not quite on my tongue where."

The woman's smile turned quickly to a frown. "Oh, you have one of those pixies with you?"

"Pixie? I ain't no pixie lady!"

"So ladies," The mysterious woman put her hand out, not bothering to respond to the minion's comment, "Are you going to play nice? Not that my men don't mind getting a little messy. That's what they're being paid for after all."

The three didn't know what to do exactly. If they went with this strange woman and her army; who knows what would happen to them. But if they refused; they would have no choice but to fight for their life regardless.

"So..?" Juno just darted her eyes over to her colleagues as she finally got up; dusting off the dirt on her dress. They were the smart ones and didn't mind getting their hands dirty; they'll figure it out.

The redhead crossed her arms and gave a snarky grin. "My mum and dad always told me not to go anywhere with strangers. I think I'll stick to their advice."

"And I am sure you do not want to mess with the Overlord, let alone his mistresses," Fay added onto Kelda's remark, "We too are quite a handful."

The two then looked over at Juno.

"...whatever they said."

The woman gave a snort in disgust. "So, that's how it's going to be then? Very well…" She turned to her men. "Do what you must to capture them, but do keep them alive. You know what happens when you disobey his orders."

And a red flash later; she went like she was never even there. Her men then focused their attention onto the girls.

"...Don't mind me asking this," Juno commented, "but you two have a plan, right?"

Both Kelda and Fay faced eachother; giving the same puzzled expression.

"Do you Fay?"

"I hoped you had one."

"...well _that's_ assuring, both of you. So, we're going to die?"

_Damn_ redheads. She always hated them...

"I don't see _you_ coming up with anything, Empire!?"

"Erm, ladies?"

The three turned to Quaver as he pointed to the Orcs.

"Those guys seem pretty eager to follow their orders. And _maybe_ a bit hungry too with how they're eyeing me."

They all had grins on their faces with a few of them playing with their weapons. One gave a morbid laugh.

"...Good point."

"And _how are we_ going to escape?"

"Well first off," Fay's arms rose in the air as her hands started to shine a bright blue, "We need to clear our path. Stay back!" And a blast later caused their attackers to fly in the air.

The two were dumbfounded. "Weren't you drained of your magic?"

"I still have enough to hold them off and fight, but this is not the place to discuss this."

She was right. And off they ran as the orcs slowly got back onto their feet…

* * *

The four finally made it into a small house by the town hall. The door slammed shut as quickly it was kicked open. Fay and Kelda put pressure onto it with their backs as the orcs try to bangged though.

"Oh my god,_ oh my god_," Quaver started to shiver and hop about, "_We're_ going to die!"

"We have to get to the Nethergate," Fay said, "It will be our only chance…"

"Yeah," Kelda replied back, "but we need to lose these goons first."

"_Urrrg_!" Juno groaned loudly, pulling on her hair. "_That_ bitch ruined _my_ vacation!"

"We're in a life or death situation and all _you_ can think about is how you weren't able to get _a_ proper tan?!" Another _bang _on the door caused her to bite down on her teeth.

"You say that like it's a bad thing…"

"_Damn it_ Empire, don't you-"

"We will not be able to hold them for long," The fairy put things back in perspective.

Yet another _thump_.

Kelda saw a flight of stairs. "Then it's best we just wing it and see how it goes from here!" The redhead swiftly ran up as the others followed; not too soon after the brutes broke in.

Juno's breathing was heavy trying to keep her pace with the others with those heels of hers. A second later, she slipped and her heel fell into one of the unattended holes of the wooden paneling of the steps. The orcs caught up with them and one took grip of the empire girl's legs. She let out a bellow. "_Get_ your hands _off of _me!"

Kelda twirled around hearing her cry and let out a gasp. She looked around the room for something she could use, spotting a solid hard bamboo staff.

"We got ya now, _girly_!" The burte followed with a small laugh.

However, a whack of the head later caused him to lose his balance, releasing his grip as he rolled down the stairs taking the rest of his squad with him. Juno looked up to her savor.

Kelda let a hand out to help her up as she kneeled down, "Here," but Juno slipped her shoe off her foot and just ran ignoring her kind gesture.

"_Your _welcome, Juno!"

Sunlight shined through the door as they made it to the roof. They looked around.

"There!" Fay shouted taking notice of the Nethergate below them.

"But how do we get there from here?" Kelda stared at her staff, and took notice of a flag rail that extended down from the roof to the gate. And right next to the door was two more poles. "Who wants to go for a ride?."

"Ride?" Juno acclimated.

Kelda then tossed her a pole. "We slide down that thing," She pointed to the wire.

"Ah; good thinking, Kelda," Quaver praised.

"Wait, wait, wait," Empire waved her hands around, "You want _me_ to go down _that _with _this_?"

"You have _any_ better ideas, Empire?"

No comment.

"Good, then you go first."

"_Excuse _me_!?_"

Kelda took Juno's hands and put them on top of the pole as she gripped tight in fear. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Along you don't fall to your death."

"Wait, Wh_aAAaaaahhhh!_" A push later, the scream echoed throughout the resort as she grinded down the rail. As it made it to the end, the impact caused Juno to let go, landing inches from the ground and flying into the greenery. Fay soon followed suit and landed on her feet with no problem.

Kelda rose the staff above the wire and gripped on as Quaver hugged his arms around her shoulders and legs around her waist as he took one last look. "Um, Kelda?"

"Yes?"

"We have company."

Her eyes took focus on the Orcs, finally making up for their pace. "Hold on tight, Quaver; it's going to be a bumpy ride."

She kicked her feet off the ground and gravity took it's toll. And off they went. The minion yelled at the top of his lungs with Kelda trying to keep her eyes open from the wind as her body swayed from the uneven surface of the vine. Finally, she jumped off as her feet was hovering over the bamboo flooring with a light thump. "You miss us?"

Fay eyed up back to the roof, taking notice the brutes grabbing the same poles. "I believe they are stealing our idea."

"Guess that's our cue to get out of here."

They all made it onto the portal and...

_Zap!_

They were gone, hoping they made it safely to the Netherworld…

* * *

Across from the roof they leaped off on; that black haired woman watched as they took their leave. All was on her features was a frown

"Quite the smart bunch, those girls..."

"Lady Velvet!"

"Hm?" Velvet turned her head halfway giving her attention to the Orc that hovered over her. "What is it?"

"The Overlord's mistresses escaped."

"So I saw."

"We apologizes, we failed our duties."

"We underestimated them; we won't let them do so again. Still, he won't like the news; but I'm sure he has a back up plan."

"If you say so, my lady."

"Round up the rest, we will be returning back."

"Of course. However, there is one more matter I wish to speak to you about?"

"And what is that?"

"A few of the orcs saw a flash of light coming from the Ruborian Desert yesterday night. The area was pulsing with evil energy no one has witnessed in years."

"Evil energy?"

"Yes, the same energy that was seen twenty years ago."

She gasped. However, the shock worn off quickly as she put on a wicked smile.

"Well then, I'm very sure your master would _love_ to hear of this then…"

**-Chapter Two End-**

_**A/N: And another chapter done...**_

_** So far, I'm having a blast writing this. The world is too much fun to play with and enjoy writing some of these characters.**_

_** To note however: I will be going away on vacation at the end of the first week of June and won't be back until the 15th of the same month. I'm hoping to have at least one more chapter up here before then but who knows. Once I return, i will be returning to LiR after the 3rd chapter and will be switching off on both stories every chapter (or two for LiR being it needs an update).**_

_** Until then; take care my lovelies. 3**_

_** ~SweetT**_


End file.
